Archive 14
Turn 66 - 70. Turn LXVI: 25 AD - 50 AD NPC Events: * Roman Empire: '''A brutal dictatorship under Tiberius ends with his death in 37 AD. With the end of 22 years of tyranny the Roman citizens cheer for the next emperor: Caligula as they believe that he will be a benevolent emperor like Augustus, the first Roman emperor, however, they are mistaken. The near 4 years of Caligula's rule were even more tyrannical than what Tiberius earlier had enacted. Caligula ruled as an insane tyrant doing horrible things for his own amusement and couldn't care less about the citizens of the empire. The Praetorian Guard along with senators plan a conspiracy to overthrow him and restore the republic, as two out of three emperors have been horrid tyrants. They succeed in killing Caligula in 41 AD, but fail to restore the republic. Instead, Claudius becomes the next emperor. A breath of fresh air comes to the citizens as Claudius remains a benevolent and caring emperor, albeit vulnerable and maybe not as stern and stubborn as what would work well in the current situation. Under Claudius, the empire comes into war against the Parthian Empire, leading to a large battlefield occuring in the Middle East with no clear winner yet. The Romans also use an oppurtunity of the Picts starting invasions against the Brittonic kingdoms to attempt to conquer Britannia for the second time. This time it is successful to a certain extent, Lloen ceases to exist as it is squeezed between the Romans and the Picts. Meanwhile, Cymra attempts to hold out as they fear to face the same fate as Lloen. * '''Jesus of Nazareth: '''One night when dining with his 12 apostles (followers of Jesus' word), Jesus said that one of them would betray him, come to be known as The Last Supper. This came true, as the apostle Judas revealed him as jewish to a crowd of angry people that wanted to arrest him. Jesus was arrested, put on trial in front of governor Pontius Pilate. Jesus suffered from being flogged, mocked and he had a crown of thorns mockingly put on his head. He was later taken to where he would die, stripped of clothing save for a cloth to cover his groin, given wine mixed with myrrh when he said he was thirsty and finally his hands and feet were nailed to a cross, he was crucified on a hill along with two convicted thieves. The Roman soldiers even put up a sign on top of the cross, mockingly saying "Jesus of Nazareth, King of the Jews". Jesus died six hours into the crucifixion, with a Roman soldier stabbing him in the side with a spear to make sure he was dead and from the wound blood and water gushed. He was later removed from the cross and buried in a tomb with a boulder blocking entry. Later, as women came to anoint his corpse with oils and spices, the tomb was open and empty. Supposedly, an angel said that Jesus had been resurrected from the dead. He then was seen around Judea and one fateful day he spoke to the peoples before ascending into heaven, never to be seen again. * '''Xiongnu-Han War: '''Due to there still being no clear successor to the throne of the confederation, a group of powerful men simply form a fragile council to try and keep everyone together, but the instability causes the trouble of all the leaders agreeing on how to fight the Chinese back, which leads to them losing more and more lands and the threat of total collapse looming in the future. * '''Chaos in India: '''The rebellious wars lead to the creation of the states of Bengal, Virisha and Kushan. The Virishans call themselves the successors to the ancient kingdom of Ymiri, representing themselves and such with the remaining artifacts to the ancient realm, however, they are very much a Tamil people group as the Ymiri culture died long ago. Kushan is formed after the rebelling Saatumites, at this point a mixed people that are more Indian than Kassite, take loads of lands and convince the other former Kassite states to join them into one large kingdom. Unlike Bengal and Virisha, they continue their invasion of Satavahana, racing towards Kampilya. The Indo-Scythians overthrow the Indo-Greek Kingdom and start to deport or kill the Indo-Greeks in an attempt to remove Greek culture from their lands. * '''Aksum: '''Conquering Damot, they become incredibly powerful and influential in the Red Sea region. They make peace with Himyar and Najran, being able to secure the Dahlak archipelago for themselves. They also make contact with Rome through their vassal of Nubia and as such start working on trade and co-operation. * '''Nuuktik: '''Tribes continue eastwards and slightly southwards. * '''Hakodate: '''They accept the Hanan offer and royal marriage commences. * '''Dacia: '''The Dacians unite under Theamar I. They become friendly to Rome and manage to stay from being conquered or absorbed by paying tribute to them and being allowed to protect Rome from Varsa and Tolonran raiders in exchange for Roman inventions and such. The Romans also respect the Dacian culture. * '''Tokoto Yama and Clanism: '''Tokoto Yama, a Miyagan man, leaves the isolationist elective monarchy as he is very much against those ideas. After spending many years with Toyai tribes and living in Yamato, he comes up with the idea of clans of families ruling the kingdoms rather than a single dynasty. This idea becomes very popular, spreading throughout Japan. Yamato sees this and integrates it into the regime system. It even spreads to the war-torn north, becoming popular in those states, except Miyagi, whose elective monarchy remains strong and popular with the people. Kyushu, still shaken from the failed invasion of the Ryukyu islands, refuse to change the system, which eventually leads to a revolt. It isn't very strong, but the rebels manage to secure almost all of the islands around Kyushu and stop any goods from Korea to enter the nation and be traded to other nations in Japan. The rebels perform this risky plan in an attempt to get the regime of Kyushu to surrender quickly, though it is yet to have happened. In remaining realms many people promote clanism, which is controversial due to the almost homogenous existence of absolute kingdoms led by dynasties in the region. * '''Ghalan: '''New nation on Borneo. * '''Uighurs: '''Several Uighur tribes migrate north to avoid conflict and influence from the Han dynasty that is dangerous to their independence. * '''Linming: '''They capture all northern Sai tribes. * '''Yamato: '''The empire of Yamato expands to the area around modern-day Tokyo, and take everything in the less-mountainous area where it is located, in order to use the mountainous borders to their advantage. They also divide the westernmost Toyai tribes along with Hiroshima. They pressure Kaga into joining them, although not in a hostile way. * '''The War of the Snow Kingdoms: '''Ataki uses defense tactics in mountains with archery to hold the Hanans off and use javelins to counter their cavalry. They are still forced to retreat a lot but use pseudo-fallback lines to establish a strong defense against all they border. They exploit a slight mistake in Miyagi's strategy to slip through and attempt to cut off the south of Miyagi from the rest of the kingdom, to block Toyai trade routes and attempt to starve them out, but the encirclement is brought to a stalemate as of right now. * '''Automatic Doors, Steam Turbines and Vending Machines in the 1st century: '''Hero of Alexandria, a Greek mathematician and inventor, invents the Aeolipile, a primitve steam turbine, a vending machine that dispense holy water after accepting a coin and even automatic doors using a rope and pulley system, that he even takes inspiration from for the mechanism of opening the gates of the city of Alexandria. * '''Ezo: '''From influence coming from the united kingdoms in northern Honshu as well as certain Ainu chieftains becoming very powerful in the region, a sense of Ainu "nationalism" arrives, a lot of which is focused on hatred against Hana, Hakodate and any other foreign realms influencing Hokkaido. They see those people as foreign invaders. A small clan is established in northernmost Hokkaido, called Ezo, which plans to expand and unite the cold island under a powerful regime. '''Kaga: * Government: '''Tribal Monarchy ** '''Ruler: '''Eren Reiss, Rod saitara, mikari hinachi, Takashi mika. ** '''Economy: Agriculture, fishing, trading. ** Economy status: great ** Capital: Komatsu ** Trade: We are currently trading with Hana, Yamato and some tribes around us. * Demographics: ** Population: 100% Jomotan ** Komatsu: '''~ 8.026 ** '''Toyama: ~ 5.916 ** Sado: ~ 4.521 ** Rural Areas: ~ 46.378 ** Total population: ~''' 64.841 ** '''Religion: kazuku 100% (an ancient god named Kazu said to be able to control the winds) * Military: Standing army: 1% (648)' Reserves:' 5% (3.242) (if war starts 6% (3.890)) ** Standing army: *** Sanái: 428 men with spears *** Roūtā: '''220 men with Bows ** '''Reserves: *** Sanái: 2.171 men with spears *** Roūtā: 1.171 men with Bows * Navy: ''' ** '''Fishing ships: 55 only for fishing ** transport ships: 25 (can hold 5 men) * Diplomacy: ** Yamato: I'm sorry but we can't join you. * Events: ** Army training: We train our army in case the situation with Yamato gets worse Hana: * Government: Monarchy ** Ruler: '''Hanzai Shengu ** '''Economy: '''spice, food, dye, sake ( rice wine ). ** '''Economy: Good ** Capital: '''Kihon ** '''Demographics: *** Population: 100% Hanan *** Kihon: '''~ 20.000 *** '''Ishi: 7.000 *** Kaigan: 5.000 *** Rural Areas: ~ 70.000 *** Total population: 102.000 *** Religion: 50% Elementalist, 50% other Japanese religions. * Wars and Conflicts: * Mountaineers: a new unit is created, they have different tools for climbing, hiding and moving on mountains. They know earth martial arts and use spears and bows. * Military viewpoint: '''We have traversed the worst mountains and cut them off from shizamaki; and with our new mountain troops and expanded army we should be able to push further and end this faster. * '''Ataki war: We will push south quickly, using cavalry to hit them from the sides and mountaineers to gain advantage in the mountains. ** Military: ' ** '''Deployed units: '''total of 5% (5100) ** '''Undeployed units: '''total of 0% (0) ** 1.900 Archers. (1.900) ** 1.900 spearswordmen (1.900) ** 750 cavalry (750) ** 50 Tawābasutā (150) ** 400 mountaineers (400) * '''Navy: ' ** 25 medium war ships (40 people) ** 80 small war ships (25 people) ** 2200 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: ** Hakodate and Kaga: '''Yamato is growing strong, prepare for mayham.. We might need to be on the defensive soon. Prepare your armies and don't decleare any wars. I need to finish my war but we got that handled. ** '''Hakodate: we improve relations ** Events: *** Food storage: in the case of of emergency we prepare food srorages. *** Trade: we trade less with Yamato and more with everybody else Turn LXVII: 50 AD - 75 AD NPC Events: * Roman Empire: '''Claudius dies and following him comes Nero, who becomes another brutal tyrant. In Britannia, Rome establishes Cymra as a vassal for the purposes of stability, but a queen of the Iceni tribe in England leads a revolt. It fails however and Britannia remains in Roman hands. In the Roman-Persian war, Roman legions attempt to use the Euphrates and Tigris rivers to their advantage in the Mesopotamian campaign, but the Parthians start to surround the bulge created. The Parthians also invade Armenia, now their cavalry-based attacks will not work well in the mountainous terrain, but they instead just attempt to cut the Romans off and leave them in the mountains. A fire occurs in Rome in 64 AD, from the persecution of Christians, followers of the words of Jesus Christ after his death, the earliest recognition of there being such a group. As a conspiracy to restore the Republic fails, Nero loses several allies, leaving him vulnerable. He commits suicide in 68 AD, ending the Julio-Claudian dynasty. The following year becomes known as the Year of the Four Emperors, where the Romans Galba, Otho, Vitellius and Vespasian all get to power at some point but conflict between them result in civil war, eventually won by Vespasian, who starts the Flavian dynasty. From 66 to 73 AD, the Romans fight a revolt in Judea, spawned from political tensions between Jews and Romans. Rome wins, which results in the partial destruction of Jerusalem. The Roman campaign in Britannia against the Picts continue as the Empire trudges forward despite recent instability. * '''Xiongnu-Han War: '''The Chinese are victorious as the Xiongnu confederation falls apart into different culture groups. Inner Xiongnu is taken as another vassal, while the Western Regions borders are moved a bit, giving lands to some Alai tribes that assisted the Han dynasty in the war. * '''Aksum: '''Aksumites flourish and thrive as the empire marches south, claiming southern lands. The Aksumite Empire now looks east, to invade the Himyarite kingdom and the other Yemeni lands. * '''Inuits: '''More migration northwards along the coast occurs. * '''Sumatra: '''An alliance is formed between Riau, Singingi, Kotvali and Seffuta against the weak nation of Kampar. They absolutely crush the tiny state and split the lands between them. Aceh and Utara begin to fear that the alliance is not over yet and that those states plan to conquer Sumatra under their rulers. Since they do not want this, Aceh and Utara makes a secret alliance. * '''Satrapas: '''Barigaza, through royal marriage, unites the Saka (Indo-Scythian) nations of Nawanagar and Chaktua. They become Satrapas. * '''Kyushu: '''A clanist revolution occurs and the rebels take over, they relinquish the trade blockade, but the Korean kingdoms of Baekje and Silla refuse to trade as they hate the new rule in Kyushu. This prompts a war between Kyushu and the two Korean kingdoms, where Kyushu invades Tsushima Island and plans to continue from there. The lack of exports to Japan affects the nations there negatively, although the northern kingdoms are slightly less affected due to being less reliant on exports, especially isolationist Miyagi. Shortly before his death, Emperor Suinin of Yamato makes talk with the Han dynasty, which starts a Shangto-Kagoshima trade route, although it is slow, risky and less efficient than the China-Korea-Japan route that was going on for so long. * '''The War of the Snow Kingdoms: '''Ataki is pushed back in the north more, but their advance in Miyagi is successful and they see some success against Nakusage, whom start to ambush Hanan soldiers, with varying degrees of success. Ataki proposes peace with Hana (and Shizamaki), proposing them some lands in the north, but not all occupied lands. They also request that Hana lets those lands, which they refer to as Kunizakaichitai (Borderlands) be de jure Hanan lands (part of Hana), but co-managed between Ataki and Hana and that the Atakians there be treated the same as Hanans. They also state they are not against the future annexation of the Kunizakaichitai, but that the lands be treated before taken immediately, for the purposes of stability in the region and so that relations between the two remain friendly. * '''Goguryeo: '''They conquer Kunam. * '''Kushan: '''They take Kampilya which becomes their new capital, although Saatum remains their largest city. They then start a large-scale invasion of Indo-Scythia and the former Gujavatan princedoms. They also use psuedo-spies to make an alliance with the new kingdom of Satrapas. * '''Apache: '''New Native American culture, developed in Texas and northern Mexico. * '''Funan: '''They found the city of Pattaya, which becomes a large trade node within years of its existence as a major settlement. * '''Andhraka: '''A Satavahanan prince makes an alliance with the people of the Andhrakan subculture in Satavahana and declares their independence. Satavahana, already very much weakened, allows it to happen. * '''Kalimaga: '''After colonizing the island of Tawi Tawi, they come into contact with the Sa Huýnh culture. * '''Malagasy: '''Finally all of Madagascar ends up under the influence of the Malagasy culture, also called the Merina culture. * '''Oshima: '''Hakodate changes its name to Oshima as the lands outside the city itself is very much integrated into their society and a new city is almost completed. * '''Maya: '''They annex the Neo-Mayans. * '''Papar: '''Some small migration and settling along the coast occurs. * '''Yamato: '''New Emperor Keiko gives another proposal to Kaga for them to join them, but in a different way. They will be an autonomous region, de jure part of Yamato but de facto independent. They will be able to practically function as their own kingdom, but be seen as part of Yamato and have some privileges of being completely independent removed. They also say that they can remain neutral if Yamato comes into war, which can also be strategically important, to block enemies from invading important places and they say that their alliance with Oshima and Hana will stay valid and that Yamato will stand by their side if they find it necessary for the peace of Japan. Emperor Keiko also sends a message to Hanzai Shengu addressing the Hanan decision to trade less with Yamato. The message states their confusion in this matter and they express that with the Kyushu-Korean war complicating foreign exports this will only result in Hana receiving less of foreign products that are of importance. * '''Kamchatkans: '''Tribes of Kamchatkans start settling along the Shelikhov Gulf. * '''Inca: '''The Inca culture starts to overpower their southern neighbor, the Sedena, through warfare and assimilation, the Inca starts to take over completely. * '''Xianbei: '''Some militant tribes take back lands from them. * '''Suomi: '''Tribes start to migrate into Baltic lands, assimilating several tribes and settlements in western Russia and small parts of modern-day Estonia. * '''Varsa and Tolonra: '''Raiders invade Roman Crimea and North Caucasus, with the Dacians responding immediately due to their pact with the Roman Empire. * '''Nuuktik: '''More migration. * '''Seren: '''Another Ainu state, but they are separate from Ezo. * '''Guaraní: '''A new culture that develops in South America, located in modern-day Paraguay and surrounding lands. * '''Marájo: '''There is some expansion occuring, but the confederation mostly just focuses on surviving and staying together. * '''Ceylon: '''King of Ceylon exploits the weakness of Satavahana to get some nearby villages and other settlements to effectively get annexed into Mysore. They increase the autonomy of Mysore and plans for a dual monarchy between the two sides come into play as the alliance between the two becomes more genuine rather than just a master-vassal situation. '''Hana: * Government: Monarchy ** Ruler: '''Hanzai Shengu, Seiko Shengu ** '''Economy: '''spice, food, dye, sake ( rice wine ). ** '''Economy: Good ** Capital: '''Kihon ** '''Demographics: *** Population: 100% Hanan *** Kihon: '''~ 20.500 *** '''Ishi: 8.000 *** Kaigan: 6.000 *** Rural Areas: ~ 75.500 *** Total population: 110.000 *** Religion: 50% Elementalist, 50% other Japanese religions. * Wars and Conflicts: * Naval Invasion: with our navy we send 300 spearmen and 300 archers to navaly invade the southern parts of Ataki * Crushing push: we send the rest of our army into an aggresive campaign to conquer everything they can, to scare the enemy and to counter their backline defence. ** Military: ' ** '''Deployed units: '''total of 5% (5.500) ** '''Undeployed units: '''total of 0% (0) ** 2.000 Archers. (2.000) ** 2.000 spearswordmen (2.000) ** 800 cavalry (800) ** 50 Tawābasutā (150) ** 550 mountaineers (550) * '''Navy: ' ** 30 medium war ships (40 people) ** 85 small war ships (25 people) ** 2300 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: ** Ataki: '''your offer must be declined, however we didn't declare a war of hatred. Your people will be safe under the Hanan flag and they will be treated like Hanan citisens. We declared this war because of the winter war, the winer would be too dangerous to be keept alive, if you seek peace, you could transfer your lands to us and in return have your oldest son matrilinealy married into our royal family, your family would remain in a positon of power in a the most southern parts of your lands (about a fourth of their territory) as a puppet of Hana. We will build your infrastructure and unite the peoples for you and you would be a part of our faction. ** '''Oshima: we fully support this name change and welocme you to a feast in Kihon to honor Hanzai Shengus death and to plan future plans. ** Yamato: due to your tries to annex our buddy Kaga as well as your history of wars we are just carefull, we don't want a war. however we will trade more with you if you remain neutral. ** Oshima & Kaga: should we invite Shizamaki after I have finished Ataki off? I can help them with their war, you do not need to join it. I belive that we need all the friends that we can get. ** Events: *** New leader: as Hanzai die the closest leader would be Seiko, the one that one got married with the next leader of Oshima *** Trade: we trade more dye, wine and spice to Yamato. *** Friendly ruler: as the new leader is placed on the throne and he starts to build infrastructure to the newly gained territories and try to befriend the peasants through it. Kaga: * Government: '''Tribal Monarchy ** '''Ruler: '''Takashi mika, Historia Yeager, Kenny akker. ** '''Economy: Agriculture, fishing, trading. ** Economy status: great ** Capital: Komatsu ** Trade: We are currently trading with Hana, Yamato and some tribes around us. * Demographics: ** Population: 100% Jomotan ** Komatsu: '''~ 8.826 ** '''Toyama: ~ 6.616 ** Sado: ~ 5.221 ** Rural Areas: ~ 48.178 ** Total population: ~''' 68.841 ** '''Religion: kazuku 100% (an ancient god named Kazu said to be able to control the winds) * Military: Standing army: 1% (688)' Reserves:' 5% (3.442) (if war starts 6% (4.130)) ** Standing army: *** Sanái: 448 men with spears *** Roūtā: '''240 men with Bows ** '''Reserves: *** Sanái: 2.271 men with spears *** Roūtā: 1.271 men with Bows * Navy: ''' ** '''Fishing ships: 58 only for fishing ** transport ships: 26 (can hold 5 men) * Diplomacy: ** Yamato: We accept. * Events: ** Expansion: We expand to the north along the coast. Turn LXVIII: 75 AD - 100 AD NPC Events: * Roman Empire: '''In 79 AD, Mount Vesuvius, a volcano by the settlements of Pompeii and Herculaneum erupts, destroying both places and killing atleast 1 500 people. Nerva dies in 98 AD, leading to the next emperor of Rome being Trajan. He inherits the Roman-Persian war, which he is forced to end in defeat. The Parthians gain occupied lands and Armenia. However the native invasions are halted and to provide stability in Crimea, a vassal kingdom named Bosporus is formed, with a new city settled for its capital. The invasion of Britannia goes splendid however, as the Picts are pushed all the way to the Firth of Forth and Firth of Clyde, left behind to develop into the Caledoni. They also annex Cymra and occupy the Béfierstan colony. After Nerva, Trajan is also seen as a good, caring emperor, starting a trend. * '''Han: '''They enact laws upon Linming, which the populace disapproves of, starting a revolt in Linming. Emperor He dies and starts a small crisis related to several pretenders wanting to take the throne, starting a period of instability in the empire. * '''Kushan: '''Charu and Kalna are conquered. Satrapas joins in, invading Ubitar and Jhaipur, moving into Indo-Scythia, which manages to hold them off through Parthian non-belligerent help. * '''Aksum: '''An invasion of Himyar is launched, as they plan to take control of Arabian territories. Saba, Najran and Qataban join in to protect independence. Aksum is close to taking over Himyar though, as the kingdoms slowly falls. * '''Jylland: '''They take lands to the south. * '''The War of the Snow Kingdoms: '''Ataki, being rejected, loses more and more lands until they accept vassalization, while their other lands are split between Hana, Shizamaki, Miyagi and some Emishi tribes. Nakusage is destroyed and annexed by Shizamaki, which becomes the dominant clan in the area. * '''Apache: '''They migrate northwards. * '''Malays: '''A Malay culture develops in the Philippines, which starts to dominate the Sa Huýnh culture, which retreats to modern day southern Vietnam. * '''War of the Three Kingdoms: '''Yamato supports the Kyushan cause in Korea as places in the southern to central Japanese nations start to suffer from lack of exports and the Shangto-Kagoshima route is not strong enough. Tsushima Island is fully taken while an invasion of Jeju Island starts. Yamato and Kyushu convince Goguryeo to invade Baekje and Silla and reintroduce the trade route in exchange to gaining influence in Japan and a defensive pact. Yamato calls the rest of Japan to stand by this cause. * '''Ceylon: '''Mysore becomes independent and free from vassalage, but not for long because they then unify into a dual monarchy, but under the banner and name of Ceylon. This threatens Satavahana to the north. * '''Xianbei: '''Some tiny settling to the northeast occurs. * '''Emishi: '''The Toyai people develop into the Emishi culture. * '''Sumatra: '''Aceh and Utara ally with Malacca and Tumasik, starting a war against Riau, Kotvali and Seffuta. Singingi abstains from it. The North Sumatra-Malacca alliance makes gains, but the war isn't over yet, even though the other side is already having thoughts of making peace. * '''Kuri: '''A new Ainu kingdom, located on the southern Kuril Islands, they establish good relations with Seren. * '''Oshima: As king Itsume falls ill and is expected to die soon, they support the entry of Shizamaki into Doho Domei. Hana: * Government: Monarchy ** Ruler: Seiko Shengu, Sanzau Shengu ** Economy: '''spice, food, dye, sake ( rice wine ). ** '''Economy: Good ** Capital: '''Kihon ** '''Demographics: *** Population: 84% Hanan, 16% Ataki. *** Kihon: '''~ 21.000 *** '''Ishi: 10.000 *** Kaigan: 8.000 *** Haiwa: 2.000 *** Rural Areas: ~ 96.000 *** Total population: 137.000 *** Religion: 50% Elementalist, 50% other Japanese religions. * Wars and Conflicts: ** Military: ' ** '''Deployed units: '''total of 0% (0) ** '''Undeployed units: '''total of 3% ( 4.100) ** 1.500 Archers. (2.000) ** 1.500 spearswordmen (2.000) ** 600 cavalry (600) ** 50 Tawābasutā (150) ** 350 mountaineers (550) * '''Navy: ' ** 35 medium war ships (40 people) ** 90 small war ships (25 people) ** 2300 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: ** Miyagi: the Ataki lands you took makes the populance sad, could you return it? ** Shizamaki: We have talked to Oshima, if you want to join our faction, your entrance is supported. Welcome. ** Emishi: We have a proposal, a new vassal is established of the old southern parts of Ataki. We have made it with a similar system that you have wanted for a while now. You are to be treated as citizen there if you want to join. You would have protection, economic connections and easy travel through out territory. ** Yamato: We two are supposedly the two most powerful Nations on these lands, do you see any way to further our friendship and cooperation? * Events: ** Child of Two Countries: as the Leader grows old and prepare to perish, he constructs a crown of precious metals with red and blue precious stones representing Oshima and Hana. It is to be used when the son inherit both of the countries. When the leader dies the country is left to the son. ** Haiwa: due to the rocky climate of Ataki the old legendary family that goes by the nickname of the northern dragon moves there and set up a Dojo on the tallest mountain to train with the thin air. This gains Hanan traction and soon a city is established on the ground a few kilomiters from the staris to the temple. around 70% of it's population is Hanan. ** Sorrows of Ataki: as the country is split up they are welcomed into Hana, the current king improves relations with the people there and spend a lot of resources building roads and better industry into the newly claimed lands, the people are counted as Hanan and has no hatred towards them from Hanans. The people there Is sad however since some of their families are in other countries. Kaga: * Government: '''Tribal Monarchy ** '''Ruler: '''Kenny akker. Jean krisztovi, mike ishtar ** '''Economy: Agriculture, fishing, trading. ** Economy status: great ** Capital: Komatsu ** Trade: We are currently trading with Hana, Yamato and some tribes around us. * Demographics: ** Population: 100% Jomotan ** Komatsu: '''~ 9.226 ** '''Toyama: ~ 7.316 ** Sado: ~ 5.721 ** Rural Areas: ~ 50.000 ** Total population: ~''' 72.263 ** '''Religion: kazuku 100% (an ancient god named Kazu said to be able to control the winds) * Military: Standing army: 1% (722)' Reserves:' 5% (3.442) 3.610 (if war starts 6% (4.130)) ** Standing army: *** Sanái: 465 men with spears *** Roūtā: '''257 men with Bows ** '''Reserves: *** Sanái: 2.355 men with spears *** Roūtā: 1.355 men with Bows * Navy: ''' ** '''Fishing ships: 60 only for fishing ** transport ships: 28 (can hold 5 men) * Diplomacy: * Events: ** Expansion: We expand to the north. Turn LXIX: 100 AD - 125 AD NPC Events: * Roman Empire: 'Trajan eventually dies, but the trend of Good Emperors continues with his successor, Hadrian. A battle against the Caledoni occurs, with the ill-prepared Roman garrison being pushed away from the Firth of Forth to the Solway Firth, where they begin the construction of a wall, Hadrian's Wall. They do however invade the Isle of Man, secure it for themselves and make Béfeirste a tributary state. Otherwise they spend the rest of the time in a peaceful situation. Emperor Hadrian secretly installs a very pro-Roman leader in Dacia, looking to annex or atleast vassalize the kingdom at some point. * '''Parthian Empire: '''They start declining a bit and a pro-Roman revolt breaks out in the constantly disputed region of Armenia. Arsaces XLII, the Shahanshah of Parthia, suspects that the Romans are behind it, which they might be. They are also pressured by the expansionist Kushan Empire to the east. * '''India: '''The Indo-Scythian Kingdom and the other small realms are divided by Satrapas and Kushan. Kushan also merges Ajnir and Vakhsa to form a vassal kingdom that's supposed to act as a neutral pseudo-buffer state between the two. Kushan then invades Satavahana, to take advantage of their weakness, but Satrapas doesn't follow suit, breaking a pact they had signed and worsening the state of their already fragile alliance. Virisha makes a deal with Ceylon, to get the former Ymirian city of Uruqmbi and surrounding lands, in exchange for payment, a non-aggression pact and a promise to shelter the Tamil Kampara Ulanka dynasty in their realm if a dire situation occurs. Virisha also takes the oppurtunity to invade the weakened Satavahana, to gain lands, some of are confirmed to have been under Ymiri, while some are more or less speculation. Vasishthiputra Pulumavi of Satavahana is unable to secure stability in the empire, the army from being weakened from deserting troops, or much of anything. He tries to use the Satrapasian peace to create a royal marriage in order to forge an alliance and even changes his title from Emperor to King in a desperate attempt at negotiation, but he is rejected. A large-scale revolt in Karnataka breaks out and controversy rules the region as the Karnatakans want a hold of Oroborus, which is controlled by Ceylon and the Virishan heir to the throne wishes to gain that city back to, due to its role as an ancient Ymirian city. * '''Han: '''Several attempts are made to try and stop the Linming revolt, but it fails and a dynasty called Xia takes power, claiming themselves as the legitimate rulers of China. No war breaks out between Han and Xia, but instead a weird sort of love-hate relationship as Xia becomes a dependency of Han, but still independent and very much opposed to the current ruling dynasty. Meanwhile Uighurs start to revolt into the Western Regions as a very dictatorial leader starts to bite off more than he can chew when it comes to decisions. This is exacerbated as a large Khergit invasion forces many Uighurs to forcefully migrate into the region. Worse enough, as the Han race to the throne continues, with several emperors being installed only to be removed, assassinated or in some other way quickly fall off, some of the Xiongnu people of Inner Xiongnu start to revolt as well. However they simply want an independent Xiongu confederation, rather than to try and conquer lands or take the title of ruling dynasty of China. They overrun the western parts of the vassal kingdom and start to move in westwards and southwards. * '''The War of the Three Kingdoms: '''Through power and Japanese support, Goguryeo conquers the other two kingdoms, practically unifying Korea after around 250 years of the region being divided. The trade route is back on track and Japan starts to recover from its economic depression. Kyushu is given the islands it occupied and a small peninsula in the south for better control over the trade route as it has just started up again and relations between the Korean Peninsula and the islands of Japan has never been better. * '''Hana: '''With the death of Itsume I, Sanzau Shengu inherits the kingdom and the union is formed. The people mourn the loss of Itsume, but celebrate the occasion of the merge, not being able to wait for how prosperous they hope the state will be. * '''Nuuktik: '''Nuuktik tribes migrate so far as to encounter the Ojibwa, Sioux, Ottawa and Huron peoples in North America. * 'Örnskjöldjsvik: '''A blizzard forces most people to leave it and eventually it ends up abandoned due to the difficulties of living there. * '''Shizamaki: '''They join Doho Domei. * '''Jylland: '''They expand to take Bornholm. * '''Aksum: '''Aksum is held back by Saba at the battle of Sana'a, but manage to defeat Najrani and Qatabani troops. They start to cut off Qataban from the coast, whom attempt to split that attack, but fail miserably. Aksum also sets their sights on the Socotra archipelago, currently controlled by Hadrhaumat. * '''Sumatra: '''Through what is seen as almost a ridiculous coincidence, no sides are able to push eachother back very much. A stalemate is signed in 124 AD, with the occupied areas being allowed to be part of whoever is occupying it, but war will continue eventually. * '''Emishi: '''Emishi tribes accept joining Kaga and some eastern ones join as well. The more northern tribes decline the Hanan proposal, although some start to be intrigued of being involved somehow after what happened with Kaga. * '''Latin-Germanics: '''They develop into the Germanics. * '''Marájo: '''More tribes and smaller settlements become part of their confederation. * '''Kamchatkans: '''They migrate north. * '''Miyagi: '''Miyagi refuses, stating that those lands are theirs now. They tell Hana that the Atakians are treated well and that they don't have any ill intentions against Hana. They tell them that if the two realms just leave eachother alone, there will be no problems between the two, showing their isolationism. * '''Guaraní: '''Migration occurs southwards, towards the Uru. They also make contact and the two cultures begin to start becoming similar. * '''Yamato: '''To please the people of Shikoku, they "release" it as a territory functioning similarly to Kaga. To Hana they express happiness over co-operation and offer a "sphere of influence" like system, where Yamato has a sphere of influence over Kaga, Shikoku, Hiroshima and some Emishi tribes, while Hana has a sphere of influence over Ataki, Shizamaki, Miyagi and some Emishi tribes, with Kyushu being the "third major power", that has a sphere of influence over the trade route and the Ryukyu peoples (although only by law since Kyushu doesn't have much power over the islands at all). The three powers will work together to keep the region stable and free from war. War isn't banned, but unless there is a very good reason, there is to be no war on the islands themselves. War with foreign places is accepted though. Yamato names this proposition the "Nihon System". * '''Meongju, Buyeo and Yilou: '''Meongju starts to develop a separate Korean culture and starts to lessen its co-operation with surrounding peoples. Buyeo lies in a similar situation and Yilou is a Koreo-Tungusic nation. This is why they are not taken into account as "part of Korea" in accordance with the unification of Korea by Goguryeo. '''Kaga: * Government: '''Tribal Monarchy ** '''Ruler: '''mike ishtar, mika sasano, mikazuki august. ** '''Economy: Agriculture, fishing, trading. ** Economy status: great ** Capital: Komatsu ** Trade: We are currently trading with Hana, Yamato and some tribes around us. * Demographics: ** Population: 100% Jomotan ** Komatsu: '''~ 9.826 ** '''Toyama: ~ 7.916 ** Sado: ~ 6.121 ** Rural Areas: ~ 51.600 ** Total population: ~''' 75.463 ** '''Religion: kazuku 100% (an ancient god named Kazu said to be able to control the winds) * Military: Standing army: 1% (755)' Reserves:' 5% (3.773) (if war starts 6% (4.528)) ** Standing army: *** Sanái: 484 men with spears *** Roūtā: '''271 men with Bows ** '''Reserves: *** Sanái: 2.396 men with spears *** Roūtā: 1.396 men with Bows * Navy: ''' ** '''Fishing ships: 63 only for fishing ** transport ships: 30 (can hold 5 men) * Diplomacy: * Events: ** Expansion: We expand to the north-east ** Expansion: We expand to the south-east Osozaki: * Government: Monarchy ** Ruler: Sanzau Shengu ** Economy: '''spice, food, dye, sake ( rice wine ). ** '''Economy: Good ** Capital: '''Kihon ** '''Demographics: *** Population: 64% Hanan, 16% Ataki, 20 Oshiman. *** Kihon: '''~ 22.000 *** '''Hakodate: 13.000 *** Ishi: 12.000 *** Kaigan: 9.000 *** Haiwa: 3.000 *** Rural Areas: ~ 130.000 *** Total population: 189.000 *** Religion: 35% Elementalist, 65% other Japanese religions. * Wars and Conflicts: ** Military: ' ** '''Deployed units: '''total of 0% (0) ** '''Undeployed units: '''total of 3% (5.670) ** 1.900 Archers. (1.900) ** 2.400 spearswordmen (2.400) ** 670 cavalry (670) ** 50 Tawābasutā (150) ** 550 mountaineers (550) * '''Navy: ' ** 40 medium war ships (40 people) ** 95 small war ships (25 people) ** 2400 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: ** Yamato: We are pleased to accept the sphere of influence system, I suppose that influenced tribes of both our parts are equal to eachother. ** Miyagi: Good thing that they are relieved, due to an agreement with Yamato ** Emishi (sphere of influence): We want to increase our trade with you (this is to build ecomically, gain influence and improve relations) ** Yilou: we would like to trade some more with you. * Events: ** New Name: due to the integration of Oshima a new name has been appointed, Osozaki references Oshima due to the later blossoms of winter, and Hana due to the blossom part. ** North exploration: boats explore north and find Kuri. ** Trade of Glory: we try to improve our economy through increased trading. ** Building of Fuyu: we continue building the city that Oshima started, it gets the name Fuyu. ** Plans of the North: due to the winter experience of Oshima and the military knowledge of Hana the new king is a military expert and prepares military plans for the future to gain land in northern territories. This is kept secret. Turn LXX: 125 AD - 150 AD NPC Events: * Roman Empire: 'Hadrian's Wall is completed in 132 AD, Hadrian himself dies in 138 AD but not before sending Roman legions into Armenia and sparking another war with Parthia. The Parthians, in a state of decline from constant war and the selfish emperor Arsaces XLIII, are losing the lands of Mesopotamia, with Ctesiphon scarily in range of the Roman legions. The power of new Roman emperor Antoninus Pius allows the Romans to start another war against the Picts, making it once more all the way to the Firth of Forth, but stopped there. They start building another wall there, the Antonine Wall in 142 AD. An invasion of Hibernia (Ireland) from the Isle of Man starts as well, with Béfierste not lasting for very long before being taken out. Albion tribes and Mumhainese mercenaries are fighting the legions however. * '''Han: '''With growing corruption in the dynasty, followed by weakened emperors, rebellions occur in Vietnam and parts of Hainan, whom pledge allegiance to a Vietnamese man declaring himself emperor of Van Xuan. The Western Regions fall to Uighur tribes as well. The Xia dynasty, whose emperor, Emperor Pi, sees himself as the true ruler of China declares war and is able to decimate a few unprepared Han forces. Meanwhile the Inner Xiongnu rebellion is successful with the Sino-Hunnu people there naming their confederation "Hwangha". The Southern Xiongnu are barely even a vassal anymore as the lord, Nang Zhe starts ruling in a practically independent way. He faces a problem ruling as a Han Chinese person, over a place that has a majority of Xiongnu descended peoples. The future looks bleak and it worries the nearby realms of Goguryeo and Kyushu. * '''India: '''The Satavahanas falls, with a few regional governors setting up their own, slightly unstable kingdoms: Pratisthana, Vahli and Kalinga. Kushan also receives a letter from the king of Satrapas, stating that they are cutting ties. Not a good idea as Kushan conquers them in 141 AD, annexing Ajnir-Vakhsa afterwards. The Kushanite emperors don't care much about the rest of India and instead look west, invading the Parthians, defending the northern mountainous border while trying to move through the less intense mountains in the south. They aim to take Kandahar. Meanwhile internal strife goes on in Ceylon, which is worsened when the newly independent Karnataka invades to take Oroborus, which is then excentuated with Virisha taking advantage of the weakened Ceylon and also declaring war on Karnataka since they see Oroborus as theirs. * '''Aksum: '''Aksum conquers Himyar and Qataban, letting the other Arabian nations off. King Gadarat celebrates while the remaining states, barring the less involved Muscat-Oman, create a secret defensive pact. * '''Sumatra: '''Aceh, Utara and Malacca win. Lands are given. Relations are worsened. Aceh and Utara create a complete actual alliance through royal marriage. * '''Sa Huýnh: '''Their culture is overwhelmed by the Khmer. * '''Osozakan Explorers: '''Due to treacherous waters, they do not discover much, but do report back on traces of what seem to be civilizations more advanced than the regular Ainu. * '''Funan: '''They make contact and support the Vietnamese rebels in China, starting trade. They also start to build up a trade route to Suwarnabhumi and Beikthano. * '''Muscat-Oman: '''Their dual-monarchy system starts stabilizing again and they invade the Parthian Empire, starting by taking the Musandam Peninsula and then occupying Qeshm and moving to regain former territories in Persia that they controlled. * '''Suomi: '''More Baltic tribes are assimiliated. * '''Yilou: '''They accept the request from Osozaki, as the rather ineffective sea route is changed into Yilou joining the Korea-Japan trade route. * '''Ezo and Seren: '''Both realms start to absorb Ainu tribes. They have a neutral stance towards eachother. * '''Germanics: '''They assimilate the last of the Szitvar and Celts. * '''Scythians: '''Scythian tribes lose power to the raiding Tolonra and Khergits, eventually the culture splits up and a newer culture with few Scythian traits, the Kalskama, is formed. * '''Nuuktik: '''Nuuktik people make their way as far as to todays Vancouver Bay. * '''Beikthano: '''It becomes a more important Pyu state and start to become the Kushan Empire's source of different foods and bamboo. They gain lands by annexing Pyu city-states. * '''Emishi: '''The Emishi tribes between Yamato and Kaga are split as they join both sides. The Emishi closer to Hana agree to their proposal and there are migrations to Ataki and Hana, however no "expansion" occurs. * '''Inca: '''They take the Sedenan coastline and the Sedenans start to slowly be Inca-fied. * 'Örnskjöldjsvik: '''Avalanches and tough winters practically bury the former city under snow. '''Osozaki: * Government: Monarchy ** Ruler: Sanzau Shengu ** Economy: '''spice, food, dye, sake ( rice wine ). ** '''Economy: Good ** Capital: '''Kihon ** '''Demographics: *** Population: 64% Hanan, 16% Ataki, 20 Oshiman. *** Kihon: '''~ 25.000 *** '''Hakodate: 15.000 *** Ishi: 14.000 *** Kaigan: 10.000 *** Haiwa: 5.000 *** Fuyu: 1.500 *** Rural Areas: ~ 144.500 *** Total population: 215.000 *** Religion: 35% Elementalist, 65% other Japanese religions. * Wars and Conflicts: * Ski Units: due to the inventions of skis we create ski units. they are highly trained professionals that utilize speed to confuse their enemies and empower their strikes, due to the harsh climate they train in mountainous northern regions to be unaffected by thin air and the cold, they where thick cloathing to combat cold and damage making them a bit more durable during fights. ** Military: ' ** '''Deployed units: '''total of 0% (0) ** '''Undeployed units: '''total of 3% (5.670) 6.450 ** 2.000 Archers. (2.000) ** 2.500 spearswordmen (2.500) ** 750 cavalry (750) ** 100 Tawābasutā (300) ** 600 mountaineers (600) ** 150 ski spearmen (150) ** 300 ski archers (300) * '''Navy: ' ** 45 medium war ships (45 people) ** 110 small war ships (30 people) ** 2500 fishing ships * '''Diplomacy: ** Emishi: we improve relations and trade more. ** Emishi (sphere of influence): Many of you joined our population, if you join you will have it just as good as the other ones. * Events: ** Skis: a man in Hokkaido tried skating on snow with a plank, after a few years of people seeing him do it became popular sport, but when the military successfully did a 360 backflip while hitting a shot, it sky rocketed in popularity.. Just like the soldier ** Fuyu: the city is finally completed in Hokkaido. ** Farming of wealth: we increase our farms with new stuff that was imported from korea and found in japan. We can't eat rice all day. This improves the average citizens wealth. ** Osozakian ships: we improve our ships capacity and speed. Kaga: * Government: '''Tribal Monarchy ** '''Ruler: '''mikazuki august, Salazar imaka, nana Himiki ** '''Economy: Agriculture, fishing, trading. ** Economy status: Really great ** Capital: Komatsu ** Trade: We are currently trading with Hana, Yamato and some tribes around us. * Demographics: ** Population: 100% Jomotan ** Komatsu: '''~ 10.300 ** '''Toyama: ~ 8.400 ** Sado: ~ 6.600 ** Rural Areas: ~ 57.500 (<- including new lands) ** Total population: ~''' 82.800 ** '''Religion: kazuku 100% (an ancient god named Kazu said to be able to control the winds) * Military: Standing army: 1% (828)' Reserves:' 5% (4.140) (if war starts 5% (4.140)) ** Standing army: *** Sanái: 521 men with spears *** Roūtā: '''307 men with Bows ** '''Reserves: *** Sanái: 2.579 men with spears *** Roūtā: 1.579 men with Bows * Navy: ''' ** '''Fishing ships: 70 only for fishing ** transport ships: 32 (can hold 5 men) ** Small war ships: 3 (can hold 8 men (10 if they wanna be closer together)) * Diplomacy: * Events: ** Expansion: We expand to the north-east ** New ships: We start making new ships that should be able to hold at most 10, but normally 8 men. Category:Archives